Big Casey, Little Casey
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey is a man that doesn't like celebrating his birthday very much. Trying to keep it low-key, Gabby has something else in mind and a special call on his birthday changes his thoughts completely. ONESHOT


**NOTE: so here is a little one shot I wrote. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Waking up, Matt rolled over and got up from the bed, He heard Gabby making noise in the kitchen and for a second he thought about walking his way. He was not very excited about today because it was his birthday and that was something he never really wanted to celebrate. Not because he was not grateful he had made another year, but because he was not used to celebrating them. He never had when he was younger, and now he did not really care for them.

But even though he had told that to Gabby, he was pretty sure that she was not going to keep it small, like he had asked.

And he was right, as he joined her into the kitchen she proudly smiled over a large cake she had made him.

''Happy birthday!''

''Thank you!'' He smiled as he kissed her, blowing out the candle she had put on top.

''You like it?'' She asked worried,

''You know I don't like celebrating my birthday.'' He smiled then, really appreciating what she did for him. Strawberry and lemon were some of his favourites.

''Well, we better grab a slice before we are late for shift.'' She smiled then, kissing him on his cheek and both of them took a slice of cake. With shift almost there they had to go quickly so they were on shift in time.

''Really loved that cake, thank you so much!'' Matt smiled as he kissed Gabby, loved how much effort she put into this. He put the cake that was left in the fridge so they could have some more tomorrow.

''Oh, I love spending my birthday with you…but I don't really want to celebrate it at the firehouse too.'' He said then.

''Why, they could celebrate it with you.''

''Because I just don't like celebrating it, you know that.'' He said, kissing her on her forehead. ''I really liked the cake though, thank you.''

Hand in hand they walked to the car and drove to the firehouse together, getting out there. Gabby was still holding his hand, but didn't look at him. She was worried he was going to get mad as soon as he walked into the firehouse. She couldn't help but tell all of the other men and women on shift about his birthday and she knew that they had prepared something for him.

''What is it?'' He asked as he laid his arm around her now, let go of his hand as they smiled at each other.

''Nothing, just hate I didn't get you a present.''

''Oh stop it, I said I didn't want a birthday.'' He told her then as they opened the door to the firehouse and walked inside. Matt wanted to take a turn to the locker room when he saw all of the decoration in the common room. Gabby bit her lip as she saw his surprised face and saw the cake on the kitchen island, as well as all the birthday garlands around the common room.

''No…'' he sighed then, throwing his head back.

''Yes, we all care about you and we want to celebrate with you.'' She smiled then. He sighed then.

''I really didn't want to make a big deal out of it.'

''Well, you better smiled because we all did our best for you.''

Finally he forced a smile on his face and they walked to the lockers, getting ready for shift. The others that walked in congratulated him and even though he still felt a bit awkward, he was also glad to see her being so happy and excited about his birthday.

The shift started and smiling as he did appreciate what they were doing for him, he took all the congratulations. After lunch they were about to cut the cake when a call came in for ambulance. Even though the girls said they should still eat the cake, they decided to wait, especially as Brett and Gabby had made this cake for him.

Waiting for Ambo to come back, they got a call as well for truck and were told that Ambo would join them from med on scene. It was a car accident.

Rushing to the scene, Matt jumped out of the truck and made his way to the car. There was no smoke coming from it and quickly he tried to pull open the door. It was jumped and there was a crying woman behind the wheel, her hands on her baby bump.

''Oh you are here!'' She screamed as she saw him, crying.

''Are you okay?''

''My baby is coming.'' The woman said, groaning then as she put her hands around the baby bump.

''Otis, Kidd, I need you here by the door!'' Casey yelled as it was jammed. The woman was crying loud now.

''What is your name?'' He asked as he laid his hand on her shoulder through the window, the woman panting now.

''Emily.'' She sobbed.

''Emily, We are going to get you out of here. The medics are on their way and they are going to make sure you and your baby are okay.'' Casey promised him. He stepped aside to let Otis and Kidd open the door and as they cut it away and out, Emily screaming in pain again. Worried he grabbed the radio, asking for the ambulance again

''We are 10 minutes out, Casey. Traffic won't move out of the way.''

''It's a pregnant woman, I am worried she has gone into delivery.''

''We are on our way, just do your best to keep her calm.''

''Copy.''

Casey put the radio aside again as he made his way to the car again. Emily was sitting sideways now, Kidd talking to her.

''My water broke at home…and my dad was too far out.'' She sighed, wiping her hair from her face, worried another contraction was going to come up.

''Well, you should not have been driving, but we are going to make sure you are going to be okay, just as your baby.'' Matt said then, calling for Gabby and Brett again on the radio to find out how far out they were.

Kidd suddenly looked at him, pulling her head a bit and they both got up, walking away from Emily just a bit.

''Casey, I think I can see the baby's head, I don't think we can wait much longer.'' Kidd told him worried.

''Then we need to start the delivery, before anything goes wrong with the baby.'' He said worried and she nodded and they walked back to Emily.

''We need to deliver the baby right now.'' Matt said as he knelt down by Emily again.

''Have you even delivered a baby before?'' Emily asked panicking.

''Eh, one.'' Matt admitted. ''But you and this baby are going to be okay.''

''It's a girl.''

''You and this girl are going to be okay.'' He told her then and she nodded. Kidd was still sitting beside him, holding Emily's hand.

''Brett, Dawson, how far away are you?'' He checked over the radio.

''Five minutes.''

Knowing they could not wait much longer, he nodded at Kidd then. Together they would bring this little girl into the world safely.

''Alright, I need to you to take a few deep breaths.'' Matt said as he tried to think what to do. Making sure she was alright and in the right position, they had her push then, Casey and Kidd keeping a close eye on her. Suddenly the baby was almost there, Emily crying but with one more push, Casey could guide the baby out and she started to cry in his arms.

''I got her, I got her.'' Matt said, taking the girl in his arms. Swaddling her in whatever he was given by the other guys, he handed her back to Emily, the woman crying and panting exhausted. The ambulance finally was here, stopping by then and Brett and Dawson jumped out.

They both sighed relieved as they saw Emily holding the little bundle, Kidd and Matt looking relieved. Quickly they got Emily and the new-born on a stretcher to bring her to the hospital.

''Brett and Dawson will take good care of you and your little girl.'' Matt smiled then as they got ready to load her into the ambo.

''Well, you already did an amazing job.'' Emily smiled.

''Glad to save you and this little girl.''

''Can you turn around for a second?'' She asked then.

''Casey, I like Casey. Do you like it too little girl?'' She asked softly then, looking at the small baby, swaddled into the towels and blankets. Gabby smiled at Matt, thought it was so sweet to have the little girl named after Matt.

''Uhm…'' Matt just said, not sure what to say.

''Alright, we are taking you to med.'' Brett told Emily then and Gabby nodded at Matt.

'Good job.''

They left with the ambulance then and later on, they all came together again at the firehouse, finally having the cake.

''Well, this cake is not just for me now, but also for the new-born baby. I know share my birthday with the little baby.''

''You mean Casey.'' Gabby smiled.

''She is actually named Casey?'' Matt asked a bit surprised.

''Yes!'' Gabby smiled.

''To big Casey, and little Casey then!'' Boden smiled as they all had a slice of cake.

After the shift, Gabby and Matt went to buy some stuff for the little baby. Even though it was not something they generally did as they kept their distance from the people they saved and the patients, they really wanted to check if Emily and the baby were okay. Especially because she was all alone.

''Your birthday and giving gifts to another person.

''No, because it is not my birthday anymore.'' He smiled and they shared a kiss then. He was carrying the stuff had bought for baby Casey as they made their way to the room the nurse had pointed them to. Gabby knocked on the door and opened it as she hard she could. Slowly they walked in to the hospital room. The woman was sitting with the baby in her arms.

''Look at that Casey, your heroes are here to see you.'' She said as she smiled at the little baby, smiling at Matt and Gabby then.

''Well, we had to come see my little namesake, as well as give her some presents.'' Matt smiled.

''Do you want to hold her?''

''Can I?'' He asked, a bit surprised.

''Ofcourse, she is named after you!'' Emily smiled at him and he took Casey from her, the little girl remaining asleep in his arms. Smiling at her he sat down, so glad that she was doing okay. She looked so content asleep and he couldn't help but smile.

''Oh I love these, thank you so much!'' Emily smiled as she unwrapping their gifts. There was a baby shirt of the CFD, as well as a stuffed bunny and another small suit for little Casey.

After sitting with Emily some longer, finding out her boyfriend was overseas in the military and her parents lived out of state, they were glad she and little Casey were okay.

On their way out of the hospital, leaving Emily and little Casey be as both of them needed to rest up.

''It was a really great birthday, and thank you so much for all your effort.

''Hmmm, I am pretty sure that nothing beats having a beautiful little baby named after you.''

''Well you know what, I really really loved that cake that is still in the fridge…and you putting so much effort in my birthday, is just as beautiful.'' He said as he laid his arm around her and they shared a kiss.

Walking home together, he was sure, that every birthday was like this, he would celebrate them way more often, especially with the thought of another Casey having her birthday on this day.

''Well, you know, your birthday is not done yet.'' Gabby suddenly said as they walked into their apartment.

''Hmm, what then?'' He smiled. ''it's a day later.''

Suddenly she pulled over her shirt, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Laughing they tumbled into the bedroom.

''Not celebrating your birthday either next year?''

''I think I will.'' Matt said, before kissing her, undressing her. This all had definitely changed his mind on that.

* * *

 **NOTE: so here was a little oneshot I had wanted to post yesterday, but as some things happened I couldn't get it out until today. I hope you liked it, please do leave a review with what you thought of the story and hopefully till my next or any ongoing stories!**


End file.
